feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Black and Mr. White
Mr. Black and Mr. White are two secret agents who are sent to always spy on the Gaudain kids and make sure they don't do anything dangerous and their not doing any good. Abilities Both of them are mutants, which was revealed in the episode Power-Punch Man. Being a mutant has given him the power to shoot ropes out of his hands. It is unknown how he can shoot them, but it seems that they shoot out when he flicks his wrist. (This is a reference to the method Spider-Man uses to shoot webs from his hands). Characteristics They both wear fedoras, black suits underneath white shirts and black ties and mirror sunglasses matching the stereotypical government agent. Mr. Black is Afro-American and Mr. White is Caucasian and they both have short hair and the two a defined jaw. Sometimes, they can be seen wearing an earpieces, which further symbolizes his occupation as a government agent. Personalities Mr. Black Mr. Black is Mr. White's best friend and partner. Even through thick and thin, they always try to make up with each other, and always remain close friends. Like his friend, Mr. White, he buff and tough federal agent. Mr. White and Mr. Black work for the SSGA (Super Secret Government Agency). But their big secret is that they realize that Robbie, Ivan, and SK along with the Kim, are far more capable of crushing any evil that foists itself on Porkbelly than they are. A quid-pro-quo friendship underlies all the madness, and the six actually have fun together. Although neither of them is very good at their jobs Mr. White is often shown to be the less bumbling and more uptight of the two. A good example of this is in their debut episode Power-Punch Man. Here his partner accidentally reveals their mutant powers, and he immediately goes crazy and tries to cover it up, while Mr. White just says "Oops" and stands there. This also is shown by the fact that he's a much more graceful dancer, and is usually the first of them to state their mission or announce a problem. Also when he and he partner are trying to tight rope walk he wants there to be a net for safety. It's mentioned several time that he enjoys eating junk food. He likes to drink lemonade when it's a hot day and he likes to dance, and is very good at it. He and Mr. Black are also shown to like cooking (like the General). Mr. White Mr. White is Mr. Black's best friend and partner. Even through thick and thin, they always try to make up with each other, and always remain close friends. Like his friend, Mr. Black, he buff and tough federal agent. Mr. White and Mr. Black work for the SSGA (Super Secret Government Agency). But their big secret is that they realize that Robbie, Ivan, & along with the girls, are far more capable of crushing any evil that foists itself on Porkbelly than they are. A quid-pro-quo friendship underlies all the madness, and the six actually have fun together. Although neither of them is very good at their jobs Mr. White is often shown to be the less bumbling and more uptight of the two. A good example of this is in their debut episode Power-Punch Man. Here his partner accidentally reveals their mutant powers, and he immediately goes crazy and tries to cover it up, while Mr. Black just says "Oops" and stands there. This also is shown by the fact that he's a much more graceful dancer, and is usually the first of them to state their mission or announce a problem. Also when he and he partner are trying to tight rope walk he wants there to be a net for safety. It's mentioned several time that he enjoys eating junk food. He likes to drink lemonade when it's a hot day and he likes to dance, and is very good at it. He and Mr. Black are also shown to like cooking (like the General). Trivia Mr. Black * Ironically, Mr. Black's skin color is black, the opposite his name, he is African American. * He knows how to dance. * In his debut, he was an enemy of the Tests but quickly became a good friend. Mr. White * He has white skin and white hair, which is ironic since his name is Mr. White. * In his debut, he was an enemy of the Tests but quickly became a good friend. * Memnock, a character from Scott Fellow's newest cartoon, Bill Mondy played both of their roles. Supernoobs has many things in common with Mr Black and is possibly inspired by Mr Black. Both characters love cooking, hang out with another agent, work under orders from a general, and both characters are voiced by Bill Mondy. Gallery Agent Black And Agent White.jpeg Sr._White.jpg Sr._Black.jpg